1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing device and more particularly, to an information processing device, like a notebook personal computer, with which various kinds of operation can be simply performed even when a display body is folded against a main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers (hereinafter, referred to as “PC”) includes a notebook personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as notebook PC) that is reduced in size and weight by integrating a liquid crystal display and a keyboard. In the notebook PC, a display body having a liquid crystal display mounted thereon is connected to a main body having a keyboard and the like mounted thereon so as to rotate in opening/folding directions. Therefore, a user can operate the keyboard, viewing the screen of the liquid crystal display, and the notebook PC can become thinner by folding the display body against the main body when non-used and carried out.
By the way, some latest notebook PCs have separate operating buttons to execute an application program for playing back a CD inserted into a compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drive etc, which is capable of reproducing music even when a keyboard can not be operated due to the folded display body against the main body.
In this type of information processing devices, however, operating buttons can not be operated while a screen mounted on the display body is viewed, in the case where the display body is folded against the main body. It would be convenient, even when the display body is folded against the main body, if many kinds of system operations including setting of a hardware system could be carried out while the screen mounted on the display body is viewed.